Fan:Digimon Chapter: Reunion
Digimon Chapter: Reunion is the second story in the Digimon Chapter Series. It sets around Winter, 3 years after Digimon Scan Seperators. Ilona is absent since she moved to another country. Prologue Posted 17th July 2009. It's been over 10 years since Luke, Jacob and Sam first stepped into the Digital World, they are about to set back for one last time. "He's back." One Digimon, covered by darkness told another. "Not possible, he was destroyed Three times, THREE." The other Digimon was quite shocked. The first Digimon, confirmed to be a Darkdramon opened a portal, to show the other Digimon, ClavisAngemon. In it layed a sleeping Kuramon. "The Digital World will be warned. The saviours will return." ClavisAngemon flew off, Darkdramon struck his chest, wishing luck to the Holy Digimon. Chapter 1 Posted 17th July 2009. "Now, kids." A teacher said, standing behind his desk. "I'll be going on a holiday for a week. You'll have a cover teacher." A child in the class put up his hand. "But, sir, he dosent know about the Digital World. Were designing our own Digimon, remember." The teacher smiled. "I made a template for a website, do as much as you can this lesson. That's what your doing with the cover teacher." "Yes, sir!" The children said and started tapping away at the computers. Luke, now aged 23, is the Head of ICT of the school he and Jacob used to attend. All of the students respect him and his knowledge of the Digital World. He promises them to take them there someday, so they always get their hopes up. --- "Now, guys" A slightly short man for his age said, pacing infront of them. "You bravery is going to be coached by someone else, cause' I'm going on holiday." One of the men saluted. "But, sir. Were very used to you, we don't want another person!" "Then, I guess it's just another test of bravery, isnt it? Oh, and don't call me sir. Call me Jacob!" Jacob, 22, has set up his own academy so people who are very cowardly can have their bravery testing to be strong, he warns them, as a test, that he will send them the same place Ghoulmon took him, The Nightmare Dimension, to face their worst fear. He also has a medical degree so he can fix and cast broken bones. --- "I guess I'll finish this one on holiday." A man sitting with a notebook and pen said, looking at his work. "Better send an E-mail to my publisher to tell him. Now where's T.K's address?" Sam, also 23, now a well renowned Best-Selling Author, writes about his experiences in the Digital World, much like T.K, who is now his publisher. He also writes about subjects like Friendship and how Intelligence isn't something to be ashamed of. --- At the airport, Luke, Sam and Jacob finally met again. Chapter 2 Added 20th July 2009 It was a long flight to the sunny island that nobody knew about. Jacob managed to hire a private plane to take them there. It wasent long until they arrived, it was a deserted island with one building, a huge house, Jacob had told them. When they reached the island, it was a clump of Sand. Everyone was furious at Jacob, but he was confused, too. "I swear." He said. "This was massive last month!" Luke and Sam walked towards the plane when a green portal came, they all recognized it and smiled, they ran into it. CHAPTER 2 TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan fiction